Thinking like a Youkai
by Litayoliechi
Summary: A snake demon has put a spell on Kagome while she was in heat and now she is hitting on InuYasha and not speacking. But then, male mate fights create problems and now Kagome is in the hosiptal? InuKag
1. Resucing and the Night After

Hahah. I lied. Less the a couple weeks. This might only be 2 or 3 chapters with no end. Depands on the reviews I get I guess shrugS plus I have no idea what to do with it after my other ideas. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything. Sorry

In a flash of silver and red, Inu-Yasha landed in the clearing. Holding Tetsiaga in front of him, Inu-Yasha glared at the demon.

"Put Kagome down." He demanded. _Oi, why does she ALWAYS get kidnapped_. He thought as he watched the demon. The demon just snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Kagome let out a small eep of surprise. Inu-Yasha's eyebrow started to twitch as he tried to control his screaming demon blood. Yesterday Kagome had gone into her own heat. It happened every month and very month Inu-Yasha's demonic side screamed for him to claim her as his own.

Smirking, the Snake demon leaned closer to Kagome and took in her smell. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the Inu-hanyou shift uncomfortable. This female was in heat, that he could smell for sure but there was also another smell.

"Sssshe sssmelllsss ssso good." Turning his head, the demon flashed his golden eyes at the hanyou. "But…her sssmell isssn't alone…." He hissed out softly as his tongue lingered past his lips with each s. He watched as the hanyou seemed to pale for a second before he admitted a soft growl. "It ssseemsss that you have claimed her asss your own with just sssscent. Why haven't you claimed her fully hanyou?" In his arms, the human girl stiffened slightly. Turning his gaze to her, the back and orange snake gave her a tooth smirk. "Or…doesss thisss human know nothing of demon mating…thusss...you don't force it on her?" He looked at the silvered haired hanyou who seemed to be radiating anger.

"Let her go." The hanyou growled through clenched teeth. Smirking, the Snake demon hissed softly in Kagome's ear. Inu-Yasha' ears twitched and heard what he said.

"Do you want to be with the hanyou? I can make it sssso you can be….you will underssstand all of hissss actionssss."

"Shut up demon!" Inu-Yasha snapped. The snake looked at him.

"Do you want her to underssstand everything? I can do it….I will…"

"Don't you harm her demon…" Kagome just blinked as Inu-Yasha stepped closer to them. _Where is Sango and Miroku? Kirara wasn't this slow._ Kagome thought as she tried to wiggle out of the demon's hold. It was useless. Looking at Inu-Yasha, she noticed he was a lot tenser then normal when she was kidnapped. Which was a lot. _Why do I always get kidnapped? _ She wondered as her mind started to wonder.

Soon, Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku jumped off, landing behind Inu-Yasha. The snake only smiled.

"I sssee that you have a ssslayer in your party….why not her hanyou? Sssshe already underssstands and sssshe is stronger ne?" Inu-Yasha just growled softly. _Alpha didn't want Sango, Alpha wanted Kagome._ His blood rang as Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes. The demon just nodded. "I sssseee you have already made up your mind…..in that cassssse…." Leaning close to Kagome he whispered something so soft that Inu-Yasha couldn't hear it. After a couple seconds, he started to disappear.

"Have fun with your mate hanyou…" he hissed with a softly laugh as Kagome fell to the ground and the snake demon was gone. Inu-Yasha growled as he put away Tetsiaga. Sango ran over to Kagome and knelt next to her.

"Kagome-chan? Are you ok?" Kagome looked up at Sango with a blank expression. "Kagome-chan?" Sango reached out and touched Kagome's arm, in which Kagome instantly moved away. Sango blinked and refused to show her worry. "Kagome-chan…are you ok?" Sango cursed herself for the weakness in her voice. Inu-Yasha moved and looked at Kagome.

"Oi, wrench. Get up, lets go. That demon didn't hurt you." He said as he crossed his arms. Looking up at him, Kagome nodded softly and stood up carefully. Sango followed Kagome and watched her with a careful eye. Shippo ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"Are you ok Kagome? You know you shouldn't count on Inu-Yasha to save you all the time. He didn't do so hot just now." Shippo said with a smile. Inu-Yasha bonked him on the head. But before he could snap a comment back, Kagome had moved so Shippo was out Inu-Yasha's reach and a soft growl escaped her lips. Everyone blinked as Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha for a second then moved to nuzzle Shippo softly.

"That is strange. I think Lady Kagome is not herself today." Miroku said as he stood next to Sango. Sango nodded.

"I agree. We should take her to Keade…" Inu-Yasha huffed a fine and started walking. Kagome followed after minute. As they group walked, Kagome refused to let Shippo out of her arms and would nuzzle his neck or head softly. Once lunch had come and pasted with Kagome cooking without a word, Shippo was allowed to wander. He hopped onto Miroku's shoulder that was closest to Sango.

"Kagome is acting funny…she reminds me of how my mother kind of was." He said. Miroku and Sango both looked at him.

"Really now?" Miroku said. Shippo just nodded.

"That is true…" Sango said as she watched Kagome. "She is acting very motherly….not that she normally doesn't. But now…she is acting motherly in almost a demonic sense…" Sango chewed on her lip.

"Think its that demon's doing?" Shippo asked. Sango just shrugged.

"Would make sense… That is when she started to change." Miroku interjected. With a sigh, the group fell back into silence as they walked.

As dinner time approached, they reached Keade's village and walked toward Keade's hut. Once inside the village, Kagome had picked up Shippo again and held him close. Sango walked up and bowed to Keade and offered a quick explanation. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome who stood near the hut's wall and clung to Shippo as if one or both of them was threatened. Something was wrong with Kagome and it was disturbing him greatly. Keade touched Kagome's arm softly only to get a slight jump followed by a growl.

"Ye please come inside Kagome?" Keade said softly. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha as if unsure. Once he nodded Kagome followed but held Shippo close. Sitting by the fire, Kagome watched as Keade worked. Every time she was touched, Kagome would growl softly and tighten her hold on Shippo. Night soon fell with Keade making little to no head away on what was wrong with Kagome.

"Maybe you should rest Lady Keade. You have worked very hard and we have all had a long day." Miroku said as he suppressed another yawn. Sango nodded in agreement.

"In the morning maybe a couple of us could go out and look for Myoga.." She added. Keade nodded softly as she tore her gaze from Kagome, who's nerves were reaching their breaking point.

"Ye be right. Ye are welcome to stay here tonight.." Getting up slowly, Keade walked over to a back corner and pulled out 4 bed mats. Looking at Inu-Yasha she smiled softly.  
I figure ye will be sleeping outside like normal?" Inu-Yasha only snorted as he walked outside. Jumping onto the roof, Inu-Yasha only half listened to the happens below him. At one point he did hear a growl followed by some sounds of something being knocked over. But those sounds didn't really matter. The only ones that mattered were the sound in his head.

_"Do you want her to underssstand everything? I can do it….I will…"_

_"Have fun with your mate hanyou…" _

The demons words turned over and over in Inu-Yasha's head. _What did he do to Kagome? She's so……different…_ Inu-Yasha glared at the moon. _Its as if she thinks like_.. Inu-Yasha's train of thought was cut off by soft whimpering as midnight moved close. All night there had been sounds of shifting and tossing and turning and now, whimpering. Jumping off the roof soundlessly, Inu-Yasha looked inside Keade's hut where the sound was coming from. There was sleeping figures everywhere but on the far side of the hut, near a back corner there was someone sitting up. They were whimpering. Carefully walking toward them, Inu-yasha's eyes adjusted to the dimmed light. Kneeling next to the person, Inu-Yasha brushed hair out of their face.

"Kagome?" He whispered softly. "What's wrong?" Blinking, Kagome looked at him with eyes that tore at his soul. Her eyes were so lonely. What happened next, Inu-Yasha didn't see coming. Kagome moved her head and nuzzled his hand softly. After one last soft whimper, Kagome crawled around in a circle and laid her back against Inu-yasha's knees. Putting her elbow under her head, Kagome laid in a small ball. Reacting with his demon half, Inu-Yasha moved and crawled into a ball with his back against Kagome's. Laying there, he listened as her breathing slowed and became even. _She's asleep…she was lonely…wanted to sleep with someone…_ Inu-Yasha thought as he too fell asleep, not wondering where Shippo was.


	2. Kouga and the Hot springs

Stretching her arms above her head, Sango looked around the hut in a half-awake manner. The instant she laid eyes on a sleeping silver haired hanyou, she was wide awake though. Standing, she walked toward him and saw a sleeping Kagome against his back. By Kagome's head was Shippo sleeping in a ball. _They almost look like a family of clan-orientated youkai…_ Sango thought as she walked toward them. Smiling at the small family, she stepped on a creaky floor beam and froze. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched and he was instantly sitting up. Sango cursed under her breath as the kawaii picture was gone. Inu-Yasha looked at her and growled softly.

"Was she whimpering last night?" Sango asked before he could say anything. His response was a nod. "Because she was lonely ne?" Sango got another nod. Biting her lip, Sango nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"How?" Inu-Yasha snapped.

"I think her mind has been changed….I think she thinks like a youkai now…a pack based youkai, such as an inu or wolf……" She said her voice dropping near the end. Instantly the demon's words came back full bore onto Inu-Yasha.

_"Do you want her to underssstand everything? I can do it….I will…"_

Inu-Yasha spun around and looked at a sleeping Kagome.

"That would explain her growling….and whimpering…" He said softly more to himself then Sango as he brushed hair out of Kagome's face. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at Sango.

"Right?" he asked as Kagome sighed softly and rolled over so that she was facing Inu-Yasha. Opening her eyes, she smiled at him until her eyes saw Sango. Glaring, Kagome stood up in one swift motion before she stormed out of the hut. On her way out, she made sure to more then lightly brush into Sango. Once outside, she run her hand through her hair and walked off into the woods.

Sango took a step back as Kagome pretty much shoved her with her shoulder. Looking at Inu-Yasha she blinked.

"What was that Inu-Yasha?" She asked. Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders as he stood to go follow Kagome. The whole time his demon blood screamed at him. _Alpha female upset must calm. Alpha female upset must calm._ Walking around, his nose twitched as he picked up Kagome's scent. After a minute he froze. That smell….Kagome was in heat. And if Sango was right…Growling, he ran to find her. _If she is thinking like a youkai and in heat then she will look for a mate and if Kouga……no…Kagome…_ After a few minutes he found her. In the hot springs. Sliding to a stop, he spun around. Taking deep breath he tried to control his demonic blood.

_I saw NOTHING. Nothing at all. _He thought._ Alpha female in heat must claim._ His blood replied_. No. Claim. No!_ Standing with his back to Kagome, Inu-Yasha became lost in his internal battle.

Looking up from her spot, Kagome smiled when she saw Inu-Yasha and with a quick glance around, she noticed that they were alone. Stand quietly out of the water, Kagome walked toward Inu-Yasha's tense body. Her mind had one train of thought - _Mate with Alpha male. _Standing behind him, she ran a hand through his hair softly. He winced and spun around. The instant he did, his face went red as he looked away.

"I…I didn't…I didn't see anything…" he mumbled as he tensed more. Kagome smiled softly as her mind screamed for her to mate with him. Leaning forward she kissed the corner of his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inu-Yasha instantly flushed as he pushed Kagome away.

"Kagome. Stop it" Kagome blinked and looked at him. _Rejection? No! _ Her mind screamed as she narrowed her eyes, grabbing him by his collar, Kagome pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Inu-Yasha pushed her away again.

"Kagome. Stop it. You….your naked…in heat…..please….stop it. Get dressed." He said as he tried to stop himself from jumping her right then and there. Kagome just stood there, pain and rejection filling her eyes. With a soft growl of annoyance, she turned and started to get dressed. She thought he had rejected her? Shit!

"No. Kagome I don't mean to reject you. Just right now………" Inu-Yasha's nose twitched. _That smell…Kouga…_ Looking to the North, Inu-Yasha cursed under his breath as his rival male appeared at the clearing. Instantly the male was in front of Kagome and took her hands in his.

"Kagome. I have come to claim you as my mate." He said with a toothy smile.

"No!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ripped Kagome from Kouga's hands. Kagome looked at him and blinked. "Go away wolf breath." Inu-Yasha spat. "We don't have time for your stupid games." _Cause Kagome isn't thinking straight right now._ He added in his mind.

"Shut up mutt face." Kouga said as he glared at him and reached for Kagome's hands again. But instead of the normal blush response from Kagome, a soft growl was admitted. Kouga took a step back and blinked.

"Kagome?" He glared at Inu-Yasha. "What have you done to my woman mutt?"

"I haven't done anything and she isn't your woman!" Inu-Yasha tightened his grip around Kagome. Then a glaring contest stared up with Inu-Yasha being the loser due to Kagome. Blinking he looked down as he felt her bury her face in his neck and relax.

"HA! See that Ka……gome?" Kouga stopped as he saw the way Kagome was standing. "Kagome?" He stepped toward her. A soft whimper was heard as she clung tighter to Inu-Yasha. Both males blinked. She was acting as if…

"You are courting her?" Kouga's eyes narrowed. "How can you be courting her? She bares no mark." Inu-Yasha blinked. _Courting? I am courting her? Umm…_

"In human manners Kouga. Go away." Inu-Yasha snapped out a lie. _A simple white lie to make Kouga leave so Kagome is safe…_ Kouga growled.

"I won't give up on her..." And with that he was gone. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha and kissed him passionately, her mind reeling. _He is courting me. Courting leads to mating with alpha male. _Inu-Yasha' grabbed Kagome and pushed her away.

"Kagome stop it. You aren't yourself." Inu-Yasha said as he held her away from him. Kagome blinked and stood there. Inu-Yasha relaxed and let her go her after a few seconds. Sighing, Inu-Yasha looked away.

"We should head…." His sentence was cut off by Kagome's slap and her soft growl. Looking at her, Inu-Yasha froze in seeing the look in her eyes. Anger, hurt, pain. He had caused that?

"Kagome…" Reaching for her, he missed her as she stormed off to the village. Inu-Yasha just stood in his spot. Kagome had acted as if….._Mate!_ His demonic blood sang. Inu-Yasha shook his head. No…she didn't want to be his mate…it was the stupid mind thing again...she wasn't herself. Turning, he headed back to the village.

Once Inu-Yasha had reached the village, he also met his welcoming committee. The kistune and the monk neither of which looked happy.

"What?"

"What did you do to Lady Kagome?"Miroku asked.

"What?"

"Kagome! She ran into the village sobbing and instantly threw herself into Sango. What you do to her you big bully?"

"Keh! None of your business." Inu-yasha said as he hit Shippo on the head.

"KAGOME!" Shippo instantly cried as he ran toward Keade's hut. "Inu-Yasha hit me again!" Once he was about five feet from the door, Kagome appeared in the doorway, kneeling down with arms open to hold the kistune child. Inu-Yasha's eyes couldn't leave her face. It was red and puffy from crying already. _What did I do? _ He thought as he watched her pick up Shippo and nuzzle his neck softly. Standing, Kagome disappeared into the hut with Shippo.

"What did you say to her Inu-Yasha?" the monk pressed.

"Keh." Was Inu-Yasha's response as he jumped into a tree and watched the hut. Miroku shrugged and walked off to find some maidens to flirt with.

Inside the hut, Kagome was nuzzling Shippo softly as tears streamed from her eyes. Sango watched her not sure what to do. Even with her knowledge of demonic interactions, she was out of ideas now. Youkai generally hated crying.

"Kagome-chan…what's wrong?" Sango tried again and got the same response. A small shake of the head. Shippo cuddled closer to Kagome in a comforting way and Kagome held him tighter. Sango sighed as she looked outside the hut. _Crying after being alone with Inu-Yasha…what does that mean? Youkai terms Sango! THINK!_ She yelled at herself in her head. Biting her lip she looked at Kagome. _In Youkai terms Inu-Yasha would be………umm……THINK Sango! Alpha male. That's it. So Inu would be alpha males and of course Kagome is the Alpha female since she was the first female in the group so…_ Sango blinked and smiled at Kagome softly.

"Kagome-chan. Does Inu-Yasha not want to mate with you?" She asked. Kagome nodded softly as she stroked Shippo's hair. Sango nodded in return as she stood up. _That is strange but maybe he thinks with Kagome like this it isn't really her in control…_

"I'll be back in a minute Kagome-chan." With that, Sango walked outside with Kirara following and headed toward Inu-Yasha.

"You won't mate with her?" Sango said as she leaned against the tree. Inu-Yasha looked down at the slayer and blinked.

"What?"

"Kagome. She is upset because you won't mate with her right?" Inu-Yasha growled under his breath and looked away.

"Keh."

"Or is there something more?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms as he tried to ignore the slayer. Sango only smiled more. "I am right, aren't I? Now that she is thinking like a youkai, she wants to mate with you and you won't because it's not her?" Jumping out of the tree, Inu-Yasha landed in front of Sango.

"It's not that easy slayer." He spat.

"Then please, enlighten me."

"She's in heat. She is ready to jump any male…" He looked away as his voice dropped.

"Like you?"

"Like Kouga."

"Oh. So you're just protecting her from making a mistake that she would regret? Or something you would regret?"

"Keh." Inu-Yasha started to walk away. Sango reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You think she would regret becoming your mate. Even though you know that Youkai chose one to be their mate and they rarely give up until they are theirs…" Inu-Yasha ripped his hand out of her grip and glared at Sango.

"Like Kouga." He spat. Sango blinked and glared back.

"Are you THAT dense? You don't see that every time you say she is nothing more then a jewel collector it hurts her? Or how every time you run off to Kikkyo she wants to cry? You don't see how she loves you, do you?" Inu-Yasha turned away and started to walk again. Sango grabbed his arm again, knowing she would regret it.

Inside the hut, Kagome heard some talking and her name. Standing with Shippo in her arms still, she walked to the doorway and froze. Instantly Kagome's eyes widen and then narrowed dangerously. Sango was holding onto Inu-Yasha…her mate. _Sango…rival…_ Her mind screamed as she growled as she walked outside slowly. Putting Shippo down, she walked towards them. _Claim alpha male as mate. Give rival warning. Claim. Warn. Claim. Warn. _She stopped in front of Inu-Yasha. Sango blinked and let go of Inu-Yasha's hand.

"Kagome…" He blinked and took a step back. Kagome's glare hardened as she stepped toward him. _Claim. _Kagome threw herself at Inu-Yasha. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him passionately, but at the same time there was something behind it. _Warn. _ Kagome smiled as she let go of him. He hadn't fought her that time. He hadn't kissed back but he hadn't pushed her away. She would be his soon. Walking around him, she growled at Sango. The female just blinked in confusion.

"Inu-Yasha….what's going on..?" Sango muttered softly. She dared to speak her mate's name! And act as if she was to be his mate. _Rival wants mate. Defeat rival. _Kagome growled and threw a punch at Sango. Sango dodged it with surprise written all across her face.

"Kagome-c..chan…" Sango said as she dodged another punch. _Rival trying to be friend. Rival used me for information about mate! Rival must die…_ Kagome narrowed her eyed and went to attack Sango again.


	3. Fighting Sango and the Brother

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others. I am running out of ideas. Please review. Thanks.

And thanks to my reviewers:

Blacksugar2023- heres your update

hydraling110 - I am glad you find it funny

sno-man80 - I hope I can keep it interseting

Magasfan - No one gets beat up. Just your normal friendly alpha female fight. hehe

Copyright: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Kagome threw another punch. She was a bad fighter, making it easy for Sango to block. But that didn't stop her from continuing her attacks as her mind screamed at her to defeat the rival female. Shippo blinked from his spot where Kagome had put him down. First she kissed Inu-Yasha and now she was attacking Sango? His eyes were large as he watched his 'mother' fight his 'aunt'. Miroku and Keade came over due to the noise.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked. Inu-Yasha just shrugged as he watched the fight carefully. Shippo hopped on Inu-Yasha's shoulder to get a better view.

Another punch, another block. Kick, block. Repeat. After a minute, Sango's voice rang out.

"Kagome-chan! Stop it!" Kagome just growled and threw another punch that got blocked. "Kagome-chan! Why are you doing this? Stop!" Sango pleaded, not wanted her friend to get hurt in the fight. Kagome ignored her and attacked again. Her mind was all foggy, with only one clear thought. _Kill Rival. Win fight._ Narrowing her glazed over eyes she threw a punch and the instant it was blocked, she threw another until both of her opponent's arms were being used. Growling softly Kagome head butted the other female. Sango blinked and took a step backwards wit her hand on her head.

"Ka….go…me-chan………why are doing this?" Sango asked as she shock off her pain. Kagome just smirked as her opponent seemed to be backing down. Looking to her right, she saw her bow and a couple arrows. Dashing for them, she grabbed them and turned to aim at Sango. Sango look up with wide eyes as the arrows tip started to glow a soft pink. Inu-Yasha growled and threw Shippo off his shoulder and ran into the fight. He would allow Kagome to try and hit Sango with her hands because Sango would never get hurt, but a purifying arrow…

Grabbing Kagome by her arm, Inu-Yasha ripped the bow out of her hand and sent the arrow fling about 5 feet away where is hit the ground.

"Kagome! What do you think you are doing?" He snapped. Kagome looked at him then at Sango and growled. Shoving him off of her, she ran off. Inu-Yasha watched her for a second before looking back at Sango who now was sitting on the ground. "I think your right Sango…she is thinking like an Inu…" He said with a nod before he left after Kagome. Sango just nodded softly.

"And I was competition for alpha female…" she said softly as she closed her eyed and slowed her breathing. Miroku knelt next to Sango and put a hand on her back.

"That is one fight I am glad you lost Lady Sango." Sango glared at him.

"I didn't lose Miroku. I chose not to fight." Miroku nodded.

"I am glad Lady Sango…" He said softly as his hand traveled south. Sango's eyes went wide as she felt his hand.

"Hentai!" She screamed as she punched him out.

Inu-Yasha jumped from tree to tree as he followed Kagome's scent. She had gotten a good distance from the village. Jumping down, Inu-Yasha blinked at the sight before him. Kagome's back was to him but he was glad he couldn't see her face. Her shoulders were shaking as she sobbed. The smell of her tears overwhelmed him. Taking a step towards her, Inu-Yasha stepped on a twig and inwardly cursed. Kagome instantly sat straight up and didn't move.

"Kagome?" As son as her name left his lip, Kagome's head snapped around and looked at him. The look he got made him hate himself even more with each passing second. Her face was full of pain and rejection. Unknown to Inu-Yasha, it was the same face that Kagome wore each time he ran off to Kikkyo but this time it was Sango who caused her to have this look. He stepped toward her and reached to touch her arm. Kagome took a step back and shock her head no. Inu-Yasha stepped forward again growled softly as she retreated closer to the small stream. Kagome looked at him and stopped mid-step. After a couple more quick steps, Inu-Yasha was in front of Kagome.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" He ask as he reached up and brush some wet hair out of her face. The only response he got was a simple stare. Inu-Yasha didn't understand. Putting an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer until she put both hands on her chest and pushed away. Growling, Inu-Yasha let her go. Kagome took a couple steps back and looked at the ground. _Mate rejecting? Make her accept!_ His demon blood screamed. Inu-Yahsa shock his head to control the thoughts.

While he was busy fighting his demonic blood, Inu-Yasha's body moved toward Kagome and pulled her close to him. Kagome squirmed in his arms until he stilled her with a soft kiss without even a thought. _Mate! Claim mate!_ Inu-Yasha's blood howled and brought Inu-Yasha back to what his body was doing. He couldn't see and he felt…lips? Not a good sign. Pulling away slowly, he looked down at Kagome. Her red lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were only half open. Inu-Yasha swallowed the growing lump in his throat and tried to ignore the rush of blood to his loins.

Kagome blinked and started to come out of her passion high. Inu-Yasha was about to push her away when she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately. Inu-Yasha blinked and grabbed her upper arms tightly. His mind told him to push her off but yet again his body disobady and he pulled her closer. He felt her hands ran up into his sliver mane and form fists in his hair. The low growl that came from his chest brought him back to reality and made him pull away.

Opening his eyes, Inu-Yasha looked at the female before him. Her brown eyes were fully closed well her kiss swollen lip were parted as she caught her breath. But that wasn't what he found luring. It was her head's postoin. The way it was tilted to the side, exposing her throat to him. _Mark her! Claim! Mate offering! Showing sumbission! Claim!_ His demonic blood screamed. He tightened his grip on her arms in effort to resist mark her. _Its not her….she desn't know what she is doing.……_ He thought as his eyes stared at her exposed neck, ready and willing to be marked. Leaning forward, Inu-Yasha felt himself open his mouth.

A soft whimper broke through his thoughts, jerking him back to himself. Standing up straight and snapping his mouth shut, Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. Her eyes were open, looking at him with pain filled eyes. He blinked, confused. _Why is she in pain? I didn't mark her…_ Then the smell hit his nose. Blood. Her blood. Instantly he let go of her as if she was on fire. Looking around the clearing, Inu-Yasha searched for the one who hurt his Kagome. He found nothing and looked at Kagome to see what her wounds were.

She stood there with her arms at her sides, blood dripping slowly from 5 puncture wounds on each arm. They looked as if they were made by……..claws. Inu-Yasa's eyes went wide as he looked at his hands. Seeing them, he jumped back in a flash of red and silver as if he could escape what was on his hands. Her blood. In his attempt to resist marking Kagome, Inu-Yasha had dug his claws into her arms and drew her blood.

Looking up at her, he whimpered softly without a thought. Kagome steped toward him and licked his chin softly while not making eye contact. A sign of submissiviness. Inu-Yasha reached up and ripped the sleeves off of her shirt. Spinning her to the side, he leaned forward and licked her wounds softly. Looking up at her, he watched as Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head, exposing her neck to him again. Ignoring her neck the best he could, Inu-Yasha moved to her other arm and licked off that blood. Standing up he ran a clawed hand over the wounds, his eyes filled with regret.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came a cold voice from the end of the clearing. Inu-Yasha's head immediately came up and looked across the clearing. Glaring, he grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her close to him. As his brother stepped into the clearing, Inu-Yasha let out a low growl noticing that Sesshoumaru's eyes were on Kagome.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inu-Yasha snapped as he moved Kagome behind him.

"The bitch seems to be in heat…and you have yet to claim her brother. Are you leaving her open for other males to claim?"


	4. Inner Voices and the Tears

Here is my long awaited update! Sorry it took so long! I just started college this fall and its crazy! I am not sure if I will be writing a new chapter next or editing the last three. All the errors upset me TT And now I have a story idea so I migth need to re-work a few small details. Nothing major though! I promise!

Taeniaea- I am glad you like it

blacksugar2023 - no sess, see?

KagomeHig715- I am glad you like it so much

kagime and the owl - Thank you

MangasFan - I am srry it took so long TT

I don't own anyone in here but teh voice in Kagme's mind

Pain was the first thing Kagome felt. Everything hurt from the tip of her hair all the way to her toes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to control the stabbing pains. Opening one eye a sliver, Kagome felt the white light feed into her eye as if it was an high energy laser beam. With a moan she moved her hands to cover her face and closed her eyes. As soon as her hands were off the ground a burning pain shot up her arm and into her shoulder that made her want to scream.

"Don't try and talk. It will hurt more then moving." A soft woman's voice whispered. "Just lay still and listen to me human." Kagome did as she said, not really out of desire but out of pain. "My name is Ryoki. I am here to help you get what you desire most."

_Desire most?_ Kagome thought.

"Yes." Suddenly an image of Inu-Yasha flashed in her mind. "You desire him to love you ne? You wish to be his mate."

_Mate?_

"Wife. Lover." Kagome felt herself blush softly at the woman's words. "I am working on it child. You see, even though he is a hanyou, demonic ways speak to his core, his instincts. Its easier for him to understand if you speak this way. And since you don't know how to, I am here."

_No. I…I want Inu-Yasha to love me for me…..not for some demon.._ The woman laughed softly.

"Dear child. He does love you and its funny how he acts the same way you think. He keeps rejecting you, saying you aren't yourself. Too bad. He will get over it because I am not leaving until I fulfill my duty." The woman's laughter seemed to fade away into the background.

Kagome took a deep breath and fought the burning pain in her throat and lungs. Pushing down with her hands, she tried to push herself up. The instant her hands had pressure on them, they felt as if they were being sliced open everywhere. Her arms reacted the same way. Falling onto her back she screamed but soon stopped as her entire chest felt has if a car has been pushed on it and all her breath was gone. She couldn't move or talk or scream. She was helpless.

_Inu-Yasha…forgive me…_

Inu-Yasha glared as he made sure to place himself between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" Inu-Yasha growled. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"She is cursed. Running on demonic instincts and yet you still let her run free as if she was a human. She isn't anymore."

"What?" Inu-Yasha blinked. Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to roll his eyes and sigh at his brother's stupidity.

"She acts, thinks and feels like a demon. Your miko has a demonic mind. I would recommend you claim her before she runs off." Turning, Sesshoumaru went to leave but was stopped when his brother started talking again.

"How do I make her normal again?" He asked.

"Depends on the curse." Sesshoumaru took another step before his brother's yelp made him look over his shoulder. The instant he did, Sesshoumaru regretted it. The human woman had started to untie his brother's haori and the Hanyou was about as red as the fire rat clothing. With a snort Sesshoumaru continued walking. _A mating curse. How nice..._

Inu-Yasha was about to ask his brother another question when he felt arms slip around his waist and start to untie the knot of his hoari.

"EE!" Inu-yasha screamed as he grabbed Kagome's hands and forced them off of his outfit. Jumping around to face her, he shoved her hands to her sides.

"Kagome. Stop it. You aren't thinking straight. Just stop." He said as he let go of her arms with a sigh. Looking away he crossed his arms and tried to think. That stopped as soon as he fell to the ground, landing on his back. Looking up he saw Kagome sitting on top of his hips. Her hands were working furiously on the knots of his haori.

"Kagome! Stop!" He yelled as he reached up to grab her hands. The instant he did she sent him a glare along with a small pulse of priestess energy. Inu-Yasha froze. Kagome smiled sweetly as he stopped and she got the haori undone. Pushing the red cloth out of the way, she run her fingers over his white kimono. Reaching where the cloth crossed over each other and created a V, Kagome pulled it apart. A smile graced her lips yet again as his bare chest became visible; leaning forward Kagome ran her tongue along his collarbone.

Leaning his head against the ground, Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and pushed away the urge to moan. As Kagome continued to lick his chest, Inu-Yasha felt his demon blood boil and burn his veins. _Mate! Mate! Mate!_ His mind raced along this single track as his arms pulled her closer. She was going to be his. He couldn't fight it anymore.

Shippo sighed as Sango sipped on her soup. Miroku was still out in the corner.

"I think you broke him Sango." Shippo said as he went over and poked Miroku in the head a couple times.

"Good." She said as she took another sip of her soup. Shippo continued to poke Miroku as the silance pulled on.

"Are you ok Sango-san?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Of course. Why wont I be? Its not the first time he has tried to fondle me."

"No. After fighting Kagome. She looked so determined. It was kind of scary. And then she pulled out that bow and arrow. I know she has bad aim but now….maybe it would be different." Shippo said softly as he stopped poking Miroku and just stood there. Sango stared at her soup in silence.

"I am fine." She responded softly. "It just makes me more worried about Kagome-chan….Why does she do this? I mean I understand but…." Sango sighed softly as she swirled her soup.

"She has been gone for a long time…" Shippo said as he walked over and sat next to Sango. Sango just nodded as she sipped on her soup again. _'I wonder what they are up to…'_

Kagome smiled softly as the hanyou beneath her shuddered at her touch. He was so easy. Just kissing his chest and he was already losing it. Shifting, she nuzzled his cheek softly but she stopped once she felt the water between their faces. Sitting up straight, She looked at Inu-Yasha. He was staring at her but his eyes, although still slightly glazed, held no tears. Reaching up, she touched her cheek and ran her hand up to her eyes. The tears were hers. Why? Moving off of Inu-Yasha, She kept her hand on her cheek. _Why? Why are I crying? Is she….Is she crying? How can she make me cry? She has no control!_ Kagome stared off, lost in her thought.

In the mean time, Inu-Yasha woke up and jumped to his feet. Throwing his clothes on, he looked at Kagome. Standing there for a minute, he remembered vaguely her tears. Walking behind her, he put his haori on her shoulders. Something was wrong. Kagome was trying to become his mate, but at the same time she was crying. Why?

"Kagome?" He asked as he held her shoulders. "Are you ok Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome shock her head and turned to face him. Burying her face in his kimono, she stood there until she fell asleep a few moments later. Inu-Yasha held her close as he carried her back to the village.


	5. More Kouga and a little more blood

Inu-Yasha held Kagome close as he walked to the village. As he looked at her, he could see fresh tears sliding down her cheek.

"Kagome….why are you crying...it was all your doing…" he spoke softly to himself. Walking into the village, Inu-Yasha was instantly greeted with strange looks and glares due to the unconscious miko in his arms. All he could do was to ignore the looks as he went to Keade's hut.

"AH! Inu-Yasha what have you done!?!?!" Sango's voice welcomed him. With a normal Keh, Inu-Yasha put Kagome down on a mat and covered her with a near by blanket. Sango, Shippo and the freshly awoken Miroku watched carefully.

"So?" Sango said.

"I think the dirty back of his kimono speaks enough Sango." Miroku interjected. Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku. Shippo just blinked.

"It says what?" Shippo jumped on Inu-Yasha's back and tried to read the back of his kimono. Inu-Yasha grabbed Shippo, glared and threw him across the hut.

"Nothing. It says nothing."

"If you hurt her Inu-Yasha…" Sango dropped her voice as the rest of the sentence was not needed for him to understand. Inu-Yasha just looked at Kagome and sighed. Grabbing Shippo and Miroku, Sango pulled them out of the hut.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his ear.

"Giving him some time to think"

Inu-Yasha sighed. How had this happened? He had no idea. Kagome had awoken and had to try and force herself on him again. He had pushed her off and said he didn't want to mate with her, Kagome sat there in shock and then lost it. She screamed and cried and run off.

Walking through the woods now, he was looking for her. He had planned on just letting her go. That was until Miroku came in.

"What did you DO!?!?! Kagome stopped running long enough to slap and spit at Sango!" he had yelled. Nothing had been Inu-Yasha's answer, which was true. On any other day, they would have been pissed if he hadn't pushed her away. Sighing, he sniffed for her and searched some more.

Kagome sat in the dark cave, sobbing. _Why…why does he push me away? Is it because I cried before? Is that it?_ A soft twig snap made Kagome jump and look up.

"Onee-san?" A wolf demon said as looked at her. "It is you onee-san! Kouga! We found onee-san!" Kagome stood up, very much confused. Taking a single step forward Kagome found Kouga instantly in front of her. Kagome blinked and took a step backwards. _The wolf…who desires for me to be his. Oh no…_ her mind ran Kouga grabbed her hands.

"Kagome, my dear, what are you doing in my hunting cave?" He leans closer and sniffed. "Your crying! Why are you crying! What did that mutt do!?! I am going to kill him. You should be mine, he can't care for you." Kagome stared at Kouga as she felt a shiver run over her. _No….he is marking me for courting….this isn't part if my plan!_

"Come, I will take you to my cave and feed you and care for you." With that Kouga pulled Kagome into his embrace and carried her off, much like the first time they met. After a few minutes, Kagome felt herself slowing and then stopping, followed by herself being placed softly on some fur.

"Your pale…did I run to fast my dear mate?" Kouga's clawed hand ran against her cheek and caused Kagome to shiver. _Not him……not him…not mate…_

"Hungry?" Kagome opened her eyes to see Kouga standing before her. Biting her lip, she nodded softly. Kouga nodded in return and was gone. As she waited, Kagome hugged her knees as she thought.

Kouga stood at the cave entrance and watched Kagome as she sat there so innocently.

"At nightfall I will make her mine. " He said to those of his pack near him at the moment. "And Inu-Yasha will never make her cry again."

Night fell and Inu-Yasha still hadn't found Kagome. Sniffing once more with his tried nose, Inu-Yasha searched out Kagome's scent. When he found it, he found that is wasn't alone. Sniffing again, he cursed.

"Kouga." Inu-Yasha took off toward Kouga's cave where Kagome's scent seemed to be leading. Jumping up to the cave's entrance, Inu-Yasha glared at the wolf clan.

"Kagome! Where is Kagome!?!" The wolves there just looked at him. Growling, Inu-Yasha grabbed one by his collar and glared. "I know she is here. Where." The wolf shivered.

"Kouga….took her to…to the cave…"

"Which one you worthless wolf!?"

"The….the mating cave….to…"The rest of the wolf's sentence was lost as Inu-Yasha shock him.

"Where!?!?!" Inu-Yasha felt his eyes turn red as his demonic blood demanded control. Inu-Yasha was very tempted to let the demon lose. _Not till we find that wolf_ He thought to his self. _I am faster!_ His demon blood screamed. _Mate!!_ the wolf stared at the hanyou who was on the edge of losing it.

"Th…that way…." The wolf said pointing to the west some. "About…a 20 minute…rrrrrrrrrrrruuunnn" The wolf screamed as Inu-Yasha threw him across the cave and was gone.

"Kagome…..I am coming…please…be safe." He ran.

Kagome stared at the ground. What could she do? He had marked her with a courting mark and now he wanted finish it. Take her as his own. She couldn't stop. The females never have much say in who they want for a mate. Sitting there she shivered as she felt Kouga finishing up the preparations.

Smirking, Kouga walked over to his silent mate. She seemed to have finally accepted him. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to her feet. She did so and never looked at him. _Submission…good._ Pulling her behind him, Kouga led Kagome to the bed of furs he had created. He felt her shiver slightly and took it as excitement. Pulls her against him, he ran his claw down her back, tearing her clothing. Kagome jumped and shivered more. Kouga smiled.

Kagome stood in the wolf's arms and tried not to give into the human desire to push away and run. She couldn't. Shivering as the cold wind touched her back, she closed her eyes.

Kouga pushed her down onto the bed and smiled as she refused to look at him. A submissive mate was the best. Leaning over her, he licked her neck, where the mark would go. He felt and saw Kagome shiver as his touch. This was going prefect.

"Now…to sta…what!?!?" Kouga jumped to his feet as a certain hanyou stopped at the cave entrance.

"Get away from her." Inu-Yasha growled. Kagome stood up, her clothing pooled at her feet but that didn't matter. Inu-Yasha, her mate, was here to take her away. Maybe being in this place, he would take her instead. Tears filled her eyes and soon fell to the ground. Kouga glared at Inu-Yasha.

"Why should I? She is mine. She even cries because you interrupted us. Leave mutt."

"The hell I will! She is crying cause you were going to rape her! Force yourself on her! She is mine." The last sentence, Inu-Yasha's voice dropped an octave as his eyes glowed red. "Get away from her." Kouga just glared. Standing there, the two of them glared at each other as they mapped out the fight in their minds.

The deep thoughts were broken with a motion. Running at each other. Hair trailing behind them. Hands out. The world seemed to move in fast motion but it slowed when one got distracted and stopped moving. Suddenly a clawed hand met a torso and blood splattered to the ground. The sound of choking on blood filled the cave and created a silence with its sound. Silence was broken with a single word being screamed.

"KAGOME!!!!!!"

A/N: I don't hate Kagome! Really I don't!


	6. Old Ramen and Hospitals

He held her close as he ran as fast as he could. The wound in her back was so deep causing her to lose a lot of blood. His clothing was soaked with her blood. Even his skin was sticky with it. The red in his eyes had lessened but the purple marks were still visible. Inu-Yasha never claimed to be able to control his demon side much, nor did he ever claim that it was just a blood thirsty monster. Looking down at Kagome, he felt his blood boil again. That stupid wolf! What had he been thinking? Not of Kagome's welfare that was for sure. Shifting her slightly, he continued to run to the well. She wasn't even showing signs of pain anymore. It was getting worse. Of course, if she died he was to blame as well as that wolf. Gritting his teeth as he remembered what had happened earlier.

888888

"KAGOME!!!!!" His voice has screamed as he looked at her paling face before him. Kouga was pale, but he became even paler once his claws were out of Kagome's back and more blood start to pour out. Backing away, Kouga looked ill. Inu-Yasha held Kagome as she went limp. Staring at her, his blood had boiled. With a growl, he had laid her down on her front and glared at Kouga. Next thing Inu-Yasha registered was Kouga's throat between his hands. His nails were digging into Kouga's throat and there was no resistance in Kouga's actions. Kouga had hurt his chosen mate, he deserved to be hurt, even killed. Kagome. He had then thrown Kouga away as if he was an old toy, grabbed Kagome and now look where they were.

Running. Towards the well. Nothing in this time could save her, only in her time. It felt like he been running hours until he finally say the well. Jumping, he landed in it and was gone.

8888888888

Pain. That's all she felt.

"Shh…don't move…don't fight me….we are healing…." The woman demon's voice said ever so softly.

_Healing? From what?_

"The wolf….hit us….protecting mate…"

_Kouga…he would never…_

"If he didn't…see us there…he would….now…shh…let me rest…." And with that the pain slowly faded as Kagome was locked out of her mind again.

88888888

"How much longer Mommy!?!" Souta whined "Inu-Yasha wont even talk to me!"  
"That is enough Souta! She will get out of the hospital when the doctors decided that she is ready to leave. You need to wait. As for Inu-Yasha, he is just worried. Just leave him alone and give him space ok?" His mother said as she ruffled his hair softly. "Now go off and play one of your games ok? Dinner will be ready soon." With a sigh, Souta walked off. Turning around, Mrs. Higurashi went back to cooking dinner. Pouring some ramen into a ball, she made sure the food was ok to leave alone for a minute as she walked upstairs to Kagome's room. Knocking softly, she walked in.

"Inu-Yasha…here. You should eat. She wouldn't want you getting sick over her." She put the ramen on Kagome's desk. His response was his normal silence. He would move sometimes. Right now he was on Kagome's bed, running a hand over her pillow. Later, she was sure, he would be back in his corner staring at the bed as if just staring at it long enough would make her appear there. Looking at the desk, she picked up the old bowl filled with untouched ramen and left quietly. It had already been almost a month and he still refused to eat or talk. Getting back to the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi continued to work on dinner.

"I don't know what to do with him…"

888888

A month. Tonight was the new moon. He was going to go see her. That was final. He needed to see her. Her smell was starting to leave her room. He needed to at least be near her smell, even if that building smells funny and covers it up and his nose will be weak..

Opening her closet, he pulled out the clothes he was given for when he was in her time. His eyes started to dull and his nose became weaker. Shifting slightly, he knew that he would never get used to the feeling of being human. Inu-Yasha started to change into the clothing and left Kagome's room quietly. Walking down the street he let his mind wander. There was no need for him to think about how to get to Kagome's side, after so long it was automatic. In the big building, up 4 floors of stairs, out the door, take a left walk half way down the hall, turn right and there was her single room. Biting his lip, he went in and closed the doors. When he first started coming after visitation hours, the hospital had a fit, but by now, they just let him go. Blinking, he looked at her and the room around the both of them. All the machines normally hurt his ears but now, with his human ears, they were less annoying. Walking towards her, he touches her hand.  
"Kagome…wake up…please…." The black haired boy whispered as he laid his head next to her arm. Every time he came to see her he always found her asleep and it made him want to whimper like a hurt puppy.

Closing his eyes, Inu-Yasha listened for her heart beat. After a minute he could hear it. It seemed so soft compared to what it normally sounded like. Sitting up, he looked at her and started to worry before he remembered that he was human. Of course her heart beat would be farther away.

Reaching out, he stocked her cheek. If she was awake he would never be this close to her; she wont let him be this close to her. Closing his eyes, he cuddled against her arm again and soon fell asleep.

888888

Tapping. A soft tapping was on his shoulder. Inu-Yasha shifted and looked up. Kagome? No. She hadn't moved yet. Looking beside himself he say a nurse.

"Sir…you should go home…I know you like to be with her but we need to get her ready for more tests…" The nurse said softly. Inu-Yasha looked out the window and blinked. It wasn't sun up yet, they must have morning test things set up. Nodding, he stood up slowly.  
"Alright…" he said softly as he looked at Kagome. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead. "Wake up please…." he whispered as he left her side and headed home. She hadn't woken up yet, and it was killing him inside.

"Kagome….mate…."

88888

Souta pouted as he opened Kagome's door again. He was sitting in that corner again, looking all depressed and crap. Kagome would get better, it wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault that she was in a coma. The doctors said it was due to the size of the wound and the amount of blood she lost. They said it would only be a matter of time until she did finally wake up. Closing the door, Souta sighed. Meanwhile, downstairs the phone rang and Mrs. Higurashi answered it.

"Hello? What?! We will be right there!" She said as she hung up the phone and ran to the stairs. "Inu-Yasha! Hurry! She woke up! Hurry!"

Inu-Yasha instantly was out the door and down the stairs without a word. In a matter of seconds he was at the hospital. Kagome's family ran after him, taking a few minutes to get there. When they got there, the sight they found wasn't what they were expecting.

8888888

It was so cold, empty. _What's…going on…_

"Mate…our mate left us! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The demon screamed in her mind. Kagome tried to block out the noise and she couldn't. Soon her whole body hurt and starting shaking. The demon was screaming, almost in a morning way.

_Inu-Yasha…he wont…he wont leave me…no……_

"Well he did! And you know what that means? Death! My goal has failed! I am dieing!"

Kagome winced again as she felt herself being split in two.

88888888

4 nurses were holding Inu-Yasha down as he growled.

3 or 4 voices were coming from Kagome's room, shocking out orders and medical terms and medicine names.  
Panicking, Mrs. Higurashi ran to the room and got one step in the room before a nurse pushed her out of the room.   
"Please wait out here…" the nurse said before she ran back into the room. Souta went to his mother and took her hand.   
"Mom…what's wrong? I thought she woke up…" he asked. His mother just shock her head.

"I don't know…"

"She needs me!" Inu-Yasha howled as he shoved away the nurses. He at first was trying not to hurt the nurse but he could feel his inner demon trying to get out. His blood was demanding that he get to his mate. Running inside her room, Inu-Yasha pushed his way to her side. The nurses and the doctor yelled and reached for him to stop him but they were stopped but a growl. Spinning around, Inu-Yasha's face had faint purple marks on them.

"What….did you do…to her…" He growled. Kagome was in the bed, an oxygen mask on and she looked worse then before. She was shaking violently and there was something in her mouth. The doctors blinked and didn't know what to do.

"What did you DO!?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Nothing." A nurse said, walking towards him as on the other side of the bed, the other nurses and the doctor stared to care for Kagome again.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!' He hissed as he went to slash at them. Glaring at them from his place, Inu-Yasha felt his teeth growing.  
Mrs. Higurashi ran to him and touched his arm.  
"Inu-Yasha no! Please…they want to help her…please…calm down…Kagome wont want this…" Inu-Yasha glared at her and then stopped. Kagome. She was the most important thing right now. Sighing, he calmed down and looked at her. Something was wrong. She was shaking and seemed stiff. Reaching for her, Inu-Yasha touched her hand and was scared. Kagome was very hot and he didn't like it. Standing, watching and feeling even more useless to help, Inu-Yasha pushed down the desire to pace. Kagome's mother seemed to have forgotten that she was clinging to Inu-Yasha's arm, or she didn't care.

After what felt like years - really was about 10 minutes - before Kagome relaxed and the doctors left. Shaking Mrs. Higurashi off of his arm, Inu-Yasha went to Kagome.

"….She is sleeping still…" he said as he touched her cheek. Without looking up from Kagome, Inu-Yasha asked Mrs. Higurashi a question. "What happened to her?"

"I think it was a seizure…but why….I don't know if they know…"

8888888888

A/N: This chapter is longer then I thought it would be! Whoo! I started writing it with no idea where is it was going, honest! What do you guys think of it? I know where I am going now though hehe.

A/n 2: Thank you! Someone pointed out that I totallyy forgot to edit this chapter so there was mispellings and wrong information. I think I got most of them now. If anyone sees them, please please PLEASE PM me. POsting them in Reviews would be ok seems kindof rude. Also, anyone wanna be my bata? I would love it if they have msn messanger, not required though. If anyone one is interested, pm me! thanks! Sry for the lack of editing..


	7. Recovery and Sexual Frustration

Alone. Cold. That's all Kagome could feel. Alone. The demon must have left. Then why was she still trapped? Kagome tried to move and found the same as before, pain, everywhere. What was going on…?

88888888888

Inu-Yasha had refused to move from Kagome's side. It had been 2 days since she had woken up, had a seizure and fell back asleep. Not once had she woken up since then. Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway and watched the sleepy hanyou as he held onto her daughter's hand. Sighing, she left to talk to a nurse.

So far, the reason of Kagome's seizure was a mystery but Inu-Yasha knew why. He hadn't been with her. With the way she had been acting since that snake demon had bitten her, of course she would want him near her. She was acting like an inu-youkai and to them family was important - generally speaking. His brother didn't count.

Nuzzling her arm softly, Inu-Yasha silently hoped that maybe she wanted him near her for more then just as family. _Mate…mate…must care for mate…._ His blood was crying.

"Wake up….I am here now…." He whispered at her as if it was the magic word to her mind. Almost as if on cue, Kagome woke up.

"Kagome! Kagome! You're awake!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he jumped up. Somewhere deep inside himself, Inu-Yasha wanted to cry. "You're awake…" He said softer as he touched her cheek. She looked at him, and instantly his heart froze. Something was different. Her eyes, they were red and looked almost like a snake or neko youkai.  
"Kagome…" He took a step back. Just the, her mom came in with a nurse close behind her.  
"Kagome is awake? Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter and acted as if everything was fine. The nurse followed suit and checked Kagome over and seemed to see nothing wrong. _Her eyes….she…she isn't my mate…Kagome…_ Inu-Yasha tried not to shake as he watched the two women check over his chosen mate and act like nothing was wrong.

After a minute, the nurse left, nodding. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inu-Yasha and smiled. Blinking, she touched his arm.

"Inu-Yasha, what is it?"

"Her...eyes…"

"Her eyes? What….There is nothing wrong with her eyes." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked over her shoulder at Kagome. "Talk to her Inu-Yasha. She is awake now…" With that, Mrs. Higurashi left to see about taking Kagome home.

Inu-Yasha stood there, staring at Kagome. No one saw her eyes but him. They were not her eyes. Walking toward her, he glared.

"What did you do with my mate." He demanded. Kagome just looked at him, as silent as she was before Kouga ever hurt her.

"Where is she? WHERE!?!?!" He leaned over her, glaring. Kagome opened her mouth and closed it. Inu-Yasha glared at her.

"Where is she….I want my mate back…." he was almost growling. Blinking, Kagome looked hurt and confused.

"What are you talking about? Your mate? Inu-Yasha…I don't understand" Kagome said. Inu-Yasha couldn't stop his ears from twitching and his heart skipping a beat or two at the sound of her voice. It was his Kagome's voice. He had never noticed how sweet it sounded before. Ever so sweet. As soon he was over the sound of her voice he glared at her.   
"Your not Kagome. I can see your eyes…" At this, Kagome only looked more hurt and confused. Inu-Yasha growled and walked off.

Sitting up Kagome called after him and when he wont return to her side, she started crying softly.

8888888888888

After a couple days had passed, Kagome was released from the hospital. Mrs. Higurashi was excited to have her daughter home and mostly well. Over the past month, the wound in her back had healed nicely, but the muscle around it haven't been rebuilt. For this reason, Kagome was enrolled in a physical rehab and was asked to come with a family member everyday. At first Mrs. Higurashi thought Inu-Yasha would jump at the chance to help Kagome, but he didn't. In fact he was quite cold toward her. He slept on the couch, stayed out of her room and refused to be alone with her. Mrs. Higurashi was worried but she didn't middle. She went with Kagome to rehab everyday after she figured out that Inu-Yasha's last wish was to go with Kagome.

"Ready Kagome?" She called up the stairs while looking in the living room where a hanyou sat perfectly still, as if he didn't want to be noticed. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure if it was her imagination or what, but whenever Kagome came around or her names was mentioned, Inu-Yasha would instantly stiffen. Something was wrong, something had happened when she got injured.

"Coming!" Kagome called down the stairs as she grabbed her bag and ran down them. Reaching the bottom she smiled at her mother and glanced into the family room. Upon seeing Inu-Yasha, Kagome's face dropped a little. Chewing on her lip, she left with her mother.  
"He hates me.." Kagome said more to herself then to her mother once they were outside.

"No he doesn't…he just seems confused…Maybe he thinks he is responsible and doesn't want you hurt again. Its understandable."  
"Maybe…" Kagome bit her lip and sighed. _You will be mine….and I will be yours…_

88888888888888

A/N: Sorry I am slow. Its getting harder for me to write this story. Also, my bata position is still open to anyone who wants it.

Inu-Yasha couldn't take it anymore. He felt like…like that hentai monk, but he couldn't help it. Not being around Kagome was a lot harder then he thought it would be. He missed her, her smell, her voice, her eyes….everything. But maybe this wasn't the best way to go after it, but then again, it sure was fun. Pink scarps of fabric. Blue scarps of fabric. White scarps of fabric. He wanted to steal them, but he knew better. So for now he just sniffed them and allowed her smell to over take him. Of course, there were other things he could smell to get her scent, like her bed, her shirts but for some reason these little pieces of fabric that Kagome was always is attached to but never wore had the best smell. It was almost as if these where against her skin all the time, never to be taken off.

Souta had caught him once, instantly screaming, saying that's perverted and left. Inu-Yasha never got out of Souta why it is perverted, so he never stopped.

Oh well, these things made him happy when the rest of Kagome lately made him depressed. She wasn't herself, something had happened and he hadn't been able to protect her. He was a horrid mate and didn't deserve her, but at the same time, he couldn't force himself to leave her.   
Taking on last sniff of her small pink fabric, he put it back in her drawer. Leaving her room, Inu-Yasha sat in his tree and tried to think. Of what to do about Kagome and her new self that he didn't like. His thinking didn't last long before his inner demon interupted. _MATE!!! _ Blinking and jumping out of his tree, he say Kagome run from her car towards him.

Without a word, she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the well house. Before a single thought could form, Inu-Yasha found himself on his back, again. And where is Kagome you ask? On top of course, working on his clothing, again. Just like the old Kagome, but his reaction wasn't the same.

He should have grabbed her arms.

He should have pushed her off.

He should have stopped her the instant his mind processed what was happening.  
He should have done anything but what he actually did.

The purple marks formed instantly, his fangs and claws became elongated and his eyes. His eyes changed to their blood red. Pushing her down on her back ad throwing off his fire rat wasn't a bright idea, but when one has craved the touch of their mate for so long, anything can happen when contact is finally made and that's what happened.

Anything.

Until their eyes met.

Instantly, his demon hissed and started digging claws into her arm.

"**Mate. Where is mine."** his deep voice growled. In response, Kagome reached up and tried to kiss him and Inu-Yasha's reaction was to head but her.   
**"My mate. Now. Give her back."**

"Sorry deary but she is somewhere I can't even reach anymore. You are stuck with me."

Kagome responded in a voice that wasn't her own. It had a velvety quality to it and was soft then Kagome's. Almost like a mistresses voice. Inu-Yasha felt his inner demon retire after hearing her voice. Instantly, he was on his feet, had his hoari on and was gone.

Kagome sat up and stared at the door he had left through. Without a thought, she felt the tears again.

"He left us….again….no…not us...me….Kagome doesn't exist anymore.." Covering her face, the demon did the only thing she could do.

Laugh.

it if they have msn messanger, not required though. If anyone one is interested, pm me! thanks! Sry for the lack of editing..


	8. Cureless and Stairs

A/N: I don't own inu-yasha. Please don't sue the poor college student. Also, I would like to thank Shining Peridot Moon for editing this for me! yay! I have a Bata, maybe for once my gammer will make sense. heh.

And srry to everyone for the long time to update. I am just low at writing! I hope you like it!

999

Inu-Yasha sat on top of the building and stared off as he tried to calm his racing heart as well as his throbbing groin. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his so badly he could taste his desire. He didn't know what this demon was trying to do, but whatever it is, he wont mate with her. He knew that wasn't his mate, not anymore. Making a fist, he wanted to scream, howl, whimper, anything but what he was doing. Reaching a hand up, he rubbed his eyes for the hundredth time since he had left Kagome laying in the well house. Why was he crying? Of course he knew why. The demon had caused it. 

_'She is somewhere I can't reach anymore.' _

So at one point the demon had been controlling Kagome and was able to locate her soul, but now, her soul was lost. Growling, he dig his claws into the roof under him. He wanted her back and he wasn't alone. Inside of him, his blood boiled and turned that the females words. Mate. Must find mate. Find, safe, claim mate!  
Standing, he jumped from roof to roof until he was at the shrine. Walking into the well house, Inu-Yasha simply disappeared into his own era, leaving Kagome behind. 

9

Kagome sat on her bed, holding her knees. For some reason she was happy yet depressed. Stupid human soul is still coming through. Where the hell is she? With a sigh, the demon went into mediation and searched Kagome's mind to find her.

9

"No ideas old hag?" 

"I told ye that what I knew before Inu-Yasha." Kaede responded as she pulled apart some more herbs.

"Inu-Yasha! You aren't answering me! Where is Kagome?" Sango said for the umpteenth time as she stood next to him, trying to get his attention.

"Its different now, woman. The demon, the demon in Kagome says her soul is gone… What does it mean?"

Inu-Yasha repressed the urge to chew on his lip. Kaede looked up at him from her bowl while Sango's mouth stiffened into a thin line.

"What does ye mean her soul is gone?"

"That's what the demon said, that Kagome's soul was gone and she couldn't bring her back. Find a way now." Kaede got up and sighed. 

"I see, so she was possessed and now the possessed soul can't find the original…" Kaede looked at the floor as she said the next part softly. "I have never heard of anyone returning from such a state…"  
Sango stepped forward to stop the rush from Inu-Yasha she knew was coming, but it never came. Something was wrong with the hanyou. He hadn't moved as he stared at the priestess.

"Never?" he repeated softly as Kaede nodded. Sango watched as her traveling companion tensed and left the hut. Turning, she looked at Kaede.

"Have you ever heard of someone living with a possession this long?" She asked softly and to which Kaede shook her head.

"No, normally they be kill by villagers who fear em."

9

Inu-Yasha jumped through the well and sat on the edge. The trip back had not gone as he had expected. He really wanted Kaede just to pull out a herb and say something like

"Here ye go. She will be all better with this."

Of course; he was an idiot for thinking something like this could possibly be solved that easily. So he sat there on the well and stared into its darkness.

"Kagome…"

"You called?" A voice answered. Jumping up, Inu-Yasha turned and for a millisecond let his heart jump at the sound of her voice but it plummeted by the sight of her eyes. Still red, still demonic, and still not his mates. 

"Go away you flighty thing." Kagome put a hand over her heart and acted hurt.

"Inu-Yasha, how could you say that? Aren't I your mate?"

"No. Kagome doesn't have those eyes." He growled back before he stood up and walked toward her. "Get out of Kagomes body."

"I cant now, if only you would have claimed her when I knew where exactly to find her. But you didn't because you are a moron and now you have lost your mate for the second time it seems." Inu-Yasha's eyes went big before his growled and shoved his way out of the well house. Kagome stood by the door and smiled as the hanyou jumped off into the woods behind the shrine. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, she headed off on a walk.

It was late out and the stars were starting to come out. But Kagome had no time to admire them as her body was still weak from its injury. Heading down the stairs, she winced as a muscle in her back spasm and her knees gave out from under her when she was only a few steps from the bottom. Gasping, she reached for something to grasp, fearing the fall that was coming. There was nothing there and she fell backwards down the stairs. A single scream escaped her lips before her head hit a stair and she rolled violently down to the sidewalk.

Mrs. Higurashi ran from the house over to the stairs and looked down. Screaming herself, she started to run down the stairs to her daughter. Some people passing by stopped and called for an ambulance.

"Kagome? Kagome can you hear me?" She said desperately as she reached her unconscious daughter. "Kagome!"

9

Inu-Yasha sat in his tree and dug his claws into the branch.

"Kagome. Where are you? I need you…" He whispered softly as he dug his claws in even more. Staring off, Inu-Yasha gave himself into his deep thoughts and tried to figure out what was going on. 

But that only lasted a few minutes before a scream tore him from his thoughts as well as his branch. His body reacted before he had even mentally responded to Kagome's scream. By the time his mind knew it was her scream, but thus the demons scream, he was already down the stairs.

"Kagome…" He breathed as he took in the sight before him.

Kagome was on the ground as if she had fallen from the stairs. Her mother was next to her, talking, trying to get her to wake up. Without a thought, he walked over to her and knelt by her. _Not again… she is hurt again. I couldn't protect her… again mate... my Kagome  
_Soon after, a stranger said he had called an ambulance and it was on its way. Her mother just nodded and kept talking to Kagome. Inu-Yasha just watched her helpless. '_Mate!_' His blood screamed as he touches her cheek softly.

"Kagome…"

After a few minutes the ambulance had arrived and carefully moved Kagome into the vehicle. Inu-Yasha refused to leave her side. He had failed twice now protect her. It didn't matter that right now it was some strange demon in control, there was hope he could bring Kagome back. The ambulance was not his idea of comfy, far from it actually. It was small and crapped and smelled of death and illness. Worst part was, they refused to let Inu-Yasha close to Kagome. Once again the doctors were touching her everywhere for medical reasons. No matter what the reason, it was making him mad, both his self and his inner demon. _'Mine!_' His blood screamed each time those other males touched her. Continuously, Inu-Yasha had to remind himself that they were just helping Kagome. It was for Kagome's well being. He couldn't do it, so he had to trust these strange men who reeked of death. He couldn't save her. Nope. Only they could.

Looking at the floor of the metal box, Inu-Yasha tried not to get depressed. There was no time for that though, because the box stopped and the doors were opened. Kagome was taken into the hospital and Inu-Yasha went to follow but a man stopped him.

"Sorry sir. Only those injured are allowed through here. You have to go to the other door and wait in the waiting room. We will call you once we have the tests done and she is in a room." Inu-Yasha glared at the man.

"If she isn't normal when she wakes up I will kill you…" Inu-Yasha growled as he made sure the man was slightly upset. Turning, he walked away toward the waiting room. Standing in a corner, he ignored the strange look.  
After all he was used to getting looked at funny. In his time it's for his ears, here its because of his clothing. The hat on his head was bothersome and strange looking compared to the rest of his outfit.  
A while later, Inu-Yasha's nose twitched as Kagome's family walked into the room. Looking up at them, he nodded as they walked over.

"How is she?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she held a bag close to her. Inu-Yasha just shrugged.

"They haven't said anything yet..." With a sigh, everyone sat down and prepared to wait.

Two hours later, Souta was asleep in the chair and Jii-chan was pacing. Inu-Yasha watched the man and let the older man do the visible form of his inner frustration. Mrs. Higurashi was the image of calm as she sat there and knitted away.

"Higurashi Family." A small nurse called from the doors. Inu-Yasha was instantly by her. His fast reaction made the nurse jump slightly. She was young and looked exhausted. Mrs. Higurashi walked over and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Your...your daughter has been moved to a room this way please…" the nurse said as she lead them to a small room. "They said it's just a small head injury and she should wake up anytime now…"

"Thank you." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as Inu-Yasha went into the room. Instantly he was by Kagome's side and looked at her.

"She will wake up soon." Souta said as he sat in the only chair. "Right mom?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"That's what the doctors said." Moving net to Kagome, she touched her daughters forehead.

"Wake up deary…everyone is here, even Inu-Yasha…" After 5 minutes, everyone sighed as Kagome was still asleep.

"Of course they don't mean the second we walk into the room." Jii-chan said from his spot at the end of the bed. Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall and looked off. He felt the urge to fidget but pushed it down as he waited.

30 minutes later, everyone was settled into their waiting moods.

An hour later everyone was in their own little worlds.

3 hours later, when Kagome moved it took a minute for everyone to notice. Instantly, Mrs. Higurashi was by her side.

"Kagome dear, are you ok?" She asked. Kagome nodded and stared at Inu-Yasha.

"Why am I at the hospital, Inu-Yasha? What happened?" Inu-Yasha looked at her. The red eyes, they were gone.

"Kagome, you're… you're ok…" He breathed as he drifted to her side. Kagome just smiled softly and touched his cheek.

"Of course I am." Inu-Yasha felt his heart soar. His Kagome was back. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, happy to see such affection in Inu-Yasha's face again. Nodding to the rest of the family, she shoed them out silently.   
Kagome smiled and patted the bed next to her.

"Here" Inu-Yasha blinked and did as she asked, feeling a little awkward. Kagome took his hand gently in hers and smiled. "I am glad you are here I have missed you."

"You… you did?" Kagome nodded and put her cheek against Inu-Yasha's palm. "Y..you were..only out for a little while."

"But it feels likes it been forever since you have held me in your arms." She replied smoothly. Inu-Yasha turned 2 shades of red and just stared at her.

"Wh..whwhat?!" Kagome looked at him and looked a little hurt.

"Is it bad for a wife to want to be held by her husband?"

999


End file.
